Duchess' Watch
The Duchess' Watch is an organization formed and funded by the Crown of Quel'Anaris, under which, it serves as a town watch across the cities of Quel'Anaris, such as East Lowes, Ravensden and Thornpeak. Traditionally, the Duchess' Watch is led by a Lord-Commander, with several Lord-Captains serving under him, spread across the various cities of Quel'Anaris. It is composed purely of spearmen and fusiliers, both of which have swords as side-arms. Those of the Duchess' Watch serve for five years per term, outside of the Lord-Captains and Lord-Commanders, who serve for life. Those who choose to serve swear off all ties to their family name, their titles, their rank of peerage, and inheritance. Such is the way of the Duchess' Watch. History Formed 4,000 years before the Quel'Anarian War of Succession, the Duchess' Watch was then known as the Nobushi ('Citizen Guard') under Lord Arzalen Embershield. He needed men and women loyal to him to protect the towns and citizens of the Province of Quel'Anaris, who would go beyond the petty squabbling of the other noble Lords, such as Phoenixspire, Wintersteel and Silverwood. Thus, he formulated the Nobushi, whom upon the first Commander and Daimyos agreed that all who join must swear off their ties to their familial names and inheritance, and titles, aside from those rightfully earned, such as Lord-Commander Vanist Dawnfire, the Knight of Flame, who had earned his title for his abilities in combat. As such, the Nobushi was formed under the watchful gaze of Arzalen Embershield, and the first Lord-Commander, whose name has been lost to the annals of time. Each subsequent Lord-Commander has been chosen through a democratic process, with the Lord-Captains putting themselves up for nomination, and Lieutenants and lower officers voting on their preferred candidate for the next Lord-Commander. Oath of Service "Embers of Quel'Anaris gather, and my watch begins. It ends only when I am relieved. Until such time, I wear no crown, hold no title, nor take inheritance. I am the sword of the Duchess, I am her shield. I will be her spear, and her rifle, for these days, and the days to come." Equipment & Troop Types Whilst not a strict military organization, the Duchess' Watch does contain atleast two different paths for a member of the Watch to take; Spearman or Fusiliers. As such, it is a limited path, but each one brings honor and glory to the person, and family of that person who has chosen to serve within the Duchess' Watch. Equipment across all vectors of the Watch is standardized, and one piece central to both paths is the Redcloak, and a shortsword. The Redcloak symbolizes the formation of the Watch as one organization, and not of separate Houses. Notable Members Trivia * The Duchess' Watch has been referenced many times in various RP sessions with members of the Embershield Protectorate guild, especially in events. The only notable member is Judith Ramsay, a Corporal of the Watch who was slain by Malash whilst guardian the vaults containing her weapons. Category:Embershield Protectorate Category:Autarchy of Amastril Category:House of Aurelstar